super_ultimate_mario_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Lumoshi:Ultimate Mario Fanon Wiki
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Arend page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Ultimate Mario Gamer (talk) 21:14, August 1, 2013 (UTC) User Talk:Ultimate Mario Gamer 2 I will stop bothering Fantendo if Fantendo agrees to the compromise I am proposing. The compromise is that my articles will be temporarily restored so that I can import then to this wiki for the benefit of this wiki. And then, They can be deleted from Fantendo. Arend is being so stubborn and refusing to do that. He wants to cause war and harm this wiki, while I want to cause peace. He is acting like Adolf Hitler. Besides Stalin, why are you on Arends side. Remember when Hitler broke his promise and invaded the Soviet Union in World War 2. You should be angry at Arend since he is an evil Nazi and the Nazi's invaded your country. Hey Why the fuck did you block me? You can't block me for just being on Arend's side, that's abuse of administrator priviledges, espcially when I did nothing. Lumoshi says: SIMPLICITY, YEAH 01:50, April 11, 2014 (UTC) User Talk:Ultimate Mario Gamer 2 Since you are on Arend's side, you were a threat to the security and stability of Ultimate Mario Fanon Wiki. Arend has always caused trouble on this wiki and since you support him, you would most likely cause trouble on this wiki. However now there is a force of evil that is even greater than the evil of Arend. And his name is User:A Carpenter who was arrested but has a friend named User:Nathan Labowksi and the whole story of what happened is explained on User blog:Ultimate Mario Gamer 2/Emergency there is a new threat. Nathan Labowksi is helping Carpenter conquer this wiki and overall help Carpenter not only conquer this wiki, but eventually the whole world. Therefore, I guess I will unblock you temporarily since Arend currently is not the main threat to Ultimate Mario Fanon Wiki. HOwever after Carpenter and Nathan Labowksi's plan fails, you will be banned again because Arend will probably go back to vandalizing this wiki :Being on Arend's side isn't a good reason to be blocked, and I wouldn't want to cause trouble here unless you did first (by blocking me when I didn't do anything). Please unblock me and everyone else you blocked unfairly. This is a violation of your "promise". Lumoshi says: SIMPLICITY, YEAH 18:14, April 11, 2014 (UTC) User talk:Ultimate Mario Gamer 2 First of all, the people that I have banned were banned mostly for two reasons, they supported Arend which means that they were likely to cause trouble here, and two, they have bullied me by insulting me. So therefore they all deserve to be banned and no this is not a violation of the compromise. The compromise is that I leave Fantendo alone and the trolls that have caused trouble on this wiki(or have the potential to cause trouble) will leave Ultimate Mario Fanon Wiki alone. However the fascist leaders of Fantendo are probably willing to break the compromise and harm this wiki so therefore try must be banned to be prevented from harming this wiki. :I still don't think they (at least the first reason) are valid reasons to block someone, at least for a year. Please unblock people who did nothing against you on this wiki. Also, please lower any other block times to a week at maximum. A year is far too harsh for simply insulting you, while you were being similar to a troll to them. Lumoshi says: SIMPLICITY, YEAH 20:20, April 11, 2014 (UTC) User Talk:Ultimate Mario Gamer 2 You know, just because they did nothing on this wiki doesn't mean that they don't plan to do something. Since they support Arend they would most likely plan to help him cause harm to this wiki. So therefore they must be banned to prevent then from causing vandalism. And the reasons why the bans are year is because I haven't figured out how to ban somebody for infinite. They are meant to be infinite bans to prevent them from being able to vandalize the wiki. Also Insulting me violates a rule In the List of Rules that forbids bullying. And they have insulted me first. They have broken that rule so their bans are legitimate. And why are you accusing me of being a troll. Remember what made me get angry at Arend. In october 2012 I asked him how to make a headline and he responded by calling me stupid. See, he insulted me first. So if you want yourself unbanned, promise to oppose Arend and support my side. :Most of them don't even give a fuck about you and your idiot "nephews". So why would they plan to cause harm? The only reason I'm here was because I noticed you blocked me unfairly. I'm contacting Arend and asking him to unban me and everyone else. Lumoshi says: SIMPLICITY, YEAH 14:59, April 12, 2014 (UTC) ::I've never spoken or talked to you UMG but you sound like an ass. From, Coconut. Also btw UMG your reasons to block Lumoshi are very unwise and dumb and it is a waste of administrator privilege. I'm on Arend's side so :P Confused I never have been here before yet it said welcome and thanks for your edit. I don't understand. Why are you unbanning users that deserve to be banned. I checked your user rights log and discovered that at one point you took away your status as Admin and Burocrat because you didn't care about this wiki. So why are you invading this wiki if earlier you didn't care about it. You are making yourself frustrated by invading this wiki. So Please move on with your life. Here's a deal, I won't ban you and you won't unban other users. Do you agree to this compromise? (Ultimate Toad Gamer 2 (talk) 00:14, May 21, 2014 (UTC)) Ok I agree to the new compromise (Ultimate Toad Gamer 2 (talk) 11:30, May 21, 2014 (UTC)) No I am not an idiot. I thought that since I made a deal with you, you would stop invading Ultimate Mario Fanon Wiki, and then I ban other Fantendo leaders. It was a smart plan. There is a difference between making a mistake and being an idiot. Anyway I have a question to ask. Are you tired of invading this wiki instead of spending your time making articles on Fantendo. You will have a lot more fun making articles on Fantendo. SO why do you keep invading this wiki instead of doing what YOU want on Fantendp? (Ultimate Toad Gamer 2 (talk) 16:13, May 22, 2014 (UTC)) DUDE I NEED TO BE UNBLOCKED FROM FANTENDO! HEARTPHILIA BLOCKED ME FOR A MONTH! HELP ME! Master Bravenwolf. Ok here's a compromise. If a Fantendo leader wants to adopt a wiki on wiki, they can notify me and I will temporarily unban them during the time they are in the process of adopting a wiki. (Ultimate Toad Gamer 2 (talk) 22:15, May 22, 2014 (UTC)) They are banned just in case they plan to cause harm to this wiki. (Ultimate Toad Gamer 2 (talk) 00:36, May 23, 2014 (UTC)) The people I banned are people that support Arend. And since Arend has caused harm to this wiki in the past, they will most likely help Arend harm this wiki. Anyway do you agree to the most recent compromise I offered that the users that are banned can be temporarily unbanned if they need to adopt a wiki? (Ultimate Toad Gamer 2 (talk) 16:04, May 23, 2014 (UTC)) Answer this question. If they don't care about this wiki, why does it matter if they are banned or not. The fact that they care if they are banned, makes me think that they wish to cause harm to this wiki. And that comparison to the Us and the Middle East is not a good comparison. I ban the Fantendo LEADERS but I do NOT ban the nice respectful fantendo users just because they are from Fantendo. I do the opposite. I offer them freedom from the corrupt Fantendo dicatorship What are specific examples of users I banned that are not fantendo leaders? (Ultimate Toad Gamer 2 (talk) 16:38, May 23, 2014 (UTC)) The people you mentioned are evil corrupt minions of the Fantendo leaders. They are in the Admin class of Fantendo which is the upper class. Since they are Admins on Fantendo, that means that they are working for the corrupt Fantendo leaders which means that they need to be banned to prevent them from harming this wiki. (Ultimate Toad Gamer 2 (talk) 18:53, May 23, 2014 (UTC)) That's a good idea but what would happen to me and the other users articles here? I want to save the articles here. So what should I do? (Ultimate Toad Gamer 2 (talk) 20:55, May 23, 2014 (UTC)) Ok, I will agree to the compromise. But the thing is, how will I be able to have the new wiki grow and attract new users without Fantendo Admins discovering it? (Ultimate Toad Gamer 2 (talk) 21:06, May 23, 2014 (UTC)) But if It becomes a large wiki wouln't be discovered by Fantendo admins. For example people can discover Fantendo articles by searching stuff on the Internet because Fantendo is a large wiki. (Ultimate Toad Gamer 2 (talk) 21:13, May 23, 2014 (UTC)) Ok I will agree to the compromise on two conditions *1:You will tell Arend and other Fantendo users about the compromise in order for the war to end *2:The Content from talk pages, article comments blog posts and blog post comments must be preserved somehow in order to preserve the history of Ultimate Mario Fanon Wiki. Any ideas on how I can preserve the content from the talk pages, article comments, blog posts, and blog post comment. *If these terms are followed then the compromise will work. Wait a minute. You said that you already told another Fantendo user about the compromise to end the war. But I checked the talk pages of the Fantendo users here and their talk pages on Fantendo and I didn't see a compromise notification. Perhaps you forgot to press the publish button when you told one of them about the compromise. (Ultimate Toad Gamer 2 (talk) 14:16, May 24, 2014 (UTC))